


Saying I Love You

by DrChickenSlinger



Series: Just Skating By [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, GaaLee, Gaara - Freeform, Just Skating By, LeeGaa, M/M, Rock Lee - Freeform, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChickenSlinger/pseuds/DrChickenSlinger
Summary: Lee hears Gaara say "I love you" for the first time.Side story to the "Just Skating By" series.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Series: Just Skating By [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512128
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Saying I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> CW for panic attack and anxiety mention
> 
> This is a side story for Just Skating By and Pressure Flip! I wrote this quite a long time ago, but felt ready to put it out there :) Hope you enjoy! Make sure to take care of yourself.
> 
> If you've ever read any of my fics and they've made you smile, consider donating to my ko-fi! I've recently decided to pursue freelance work, so things are a bit uncertain at the moment. Thanks!  
> https://ko-fi.com/drchickenslinger0777

“Shh, Lee, it’s okay,” Gaara said soothingly, holding Lee’s head to his chest as he sobbed. Gaara had quickly learned that even though his skateboarder boyfriend could often be found smiling and laughing, there was another side of him that he hid well.

“Ga-a-ra,” Lee said, his hyperventilating breaking up each word. “I-I’m-m so-rr-y.”

“Lee, baby, you have nothing to be sorry for, it’s alright. Just try and breathe, okay?” Gaara ran a gentle hand through his hair, attempting to unstick it from his forehead.

“I-I… ca-an’t,” Lee said, a sob breaking through his lips as he tried to hold his breath. “Gaara, I th-think I am dying-g.”

“Lee, you’re not dying, I promise. You’re having a panic attack, but it’s okay. We’re going to get you to calm down.”

Tears continued to stream down Lee’s face as his breathing stuttered. His eyebrows scrunched together as his hand flew to the side of his ribs. 

“Gaara, m-my side hu-hu-hurts,” he said, his breath speeding up faster in his panic. Gaara grabbed the sides of his face, soothingly running his thumbs under his eyes to wipe his tears.

“Lee, it’s because you aren’t breathing. Look at me.” 

Lee’s eyes focused on Gaara’s. He pressed their foreheads together.

“Good. We’re going to breathe now, okay? Breathe with me. In. Out. In. Out.”

Lee did his best to mimic Gaara’s breathing, his breath coming out in small spurts. The hot air from Lee’s mouth gusted over Gaara’s face, but he didn’t pull away. He trusted Lee to instruct him on how to comfort him best. Right now he needed Gaara pressed as closely as possible.

“Okay, okay, okay,” Lee repeated over and over, his breath slowing slightly. He seemed to be able to speak without being interrupted. That was a good sign.

“Good, Lee, you’re doing so well.”

Gaara continued to breathe deeply with Lee for a few minutes, helping him come down from his panicked state. Finally, Lee’s breathing returned to normal, though he continued to cry.

“Sorry, Gaara,” he whispered, pulling himself back. “I know you have much more important things to do.”

“Lee,” Gaara said firmly, causing him to look up. “You are the most important thing. I want to take care of you. I love you.”

Lee’s eyes shot open as he continued to cry. “You... you do?”

Gaara frowned, then realized why Lee was shocked. He had never told Lee that he loved him before, at least verbally. He had felt that way for a while, practically since they had met, but he never seemed to be able to admit that out loud.

“Yes. Of course. Did you think otherwise?” 

“I…” Lee closed his mouth, sniffing as he wiped an eye.

“Lee, talk to me. Did you think that I didn’t love you?”

“I guess I just… you had never said it before. So I was unsure. I do not like assuming people’s feelings.”

“Lee,” Gaara whispered, suddenly feeling guilty for being the cause of his uncertainty. “Of course I love you. I guess I’m not very good at expressing it, but… I will make more of an effort to say it.” He pulled Lee back into his chest, lying him down where they sat on the couch.

“It is okay, I do not want you to say anything you are uncomfortable with.” Lee’s tears continued to soak Gaara’s shirt.

“Lee, don’t worry about it. I will say it as much as I can while still being comfortable. I wish you would have brought this up sooner.”

Lee shook his head in response, nuzzling further into Gaara’s shirt and gripping the fabric in his hand. Gaara knew that even though Lee’s breathing had calmed, he would be in this state for a while.

“I really do love you, Lee.”

“Love you, too,” Lee mumbled into Gaara’s chest. He started to stroke Lee’s hair again, bending down every once in a while to place a gentle kiss to his head. 

After that, Gaara became determined to let Lee know that he loved him as much as possible. Sometimes it was in a hug, sometimes it was in a gift. But more often than not, Gaara expressed it verbally, happy to reassure any of Lee’s doubts. Though he sometimes felt like a broken record, he never meant it any less. He really did love Lee.


End file.
